This invention relates to a display system which is portable, free-standing, and can be packed, unpacked and/or repacked, transported and utilized readily for display purposes at sales presentations, conventions, seminars or the like.
Conventional display systems normally provide a relatively large display surface formed by a number of display panels which are supported by a frame or are themselves self-supporting. Such display systems are relatively large and the individual components are normally packed in a tubular carrier for transportation and storage. Larger displays can be reconfigured into smaller displays for table top presentations, but no display is specifically so designed as to be relatively small or compact in size for ready transport and subsequent utilization as a table top or desk top display.
Examples of conventional display systems of the type aforesaid include those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,439,043 granted on Aug. 8, 1995, U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,384 granted on Mar. 18, 1997 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,391 granted on Aug. 11, 1998, each in the name of Wallace T. Carter.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,711 issued to Gustafson is not directed to a display or a portable display case, but discloses a so-called convertible carrying case and expandable easel which includes four relatively slidable panels shown best in FIG. 3 in the open position of the carrying case, as compared to the closed position of FIG. 1 and the partially open position of FIG. 2. The carrying case is hinged to open and close between the position shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, and two arms are used as a carrying handle (FIG. 1) and as supporting stands (FIG. 4). Latches (FIG. 1) hold the two case halves or panels closed. This patent reflects the closest prior art developed during a search of the present invention, but will be seen to lack the novel structure disclosed and claimed herein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,524,852 issued to Hess also discloses a changeable sample case which includes three panels pivoted to each other which when closed define a display case (FIG. 1) which can be opened (FIG. 3) and supported upright for display purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,297,118 issued to Van Skyhawk et al. is another example of a carrying case and a display case in which a handle can be basically pushed, pulled or slid between its carrying position (FIGS. 1 and 2) and eventually pivoted and interlocked in a display position (FIG. 6).
Other patents found during the search of the present invention and which are considered of lesser interest and/or disclose equivalent or redundant structure corresponding to structure disclosed in the above-described patents include the following:
Greene U.S. Pat. No. 2,549,306 Mayer, Sr. et al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,707,538 Volkert U.S. Pat. No. 4,833,802 Judd U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,498